Wedding Night
by Reddie Addict
Summary: just what i think would of happen on their wedding night, if you get my drift :P.   Rated M for considerable amount of smut and very little plot :


**That night 3**

**i wrote this in about an hour, so its pretty bad, just some mindless smut i thought the world might want to look at :P**  
**all mistakes are mine, none of the characters are mine either, sadly, they belong to Ashley & Matthew :(**  
**Please review, everything welcome, it helps me improve my writing :D**

As Gene entered her room, all he could see was her silhouette perched on a chair. Her perfect, beautiful silhouette. The only light in the room came from in-between her blinds. Slowly, he walked over to her, touching each and every curve of her body. His hand crept up the inside of her leg, reaching its goal. As his fingers slipped into her folds, a small moan escaped her lips. Further he delved into her sweet centre, eliciting moans so sensual, he felt his hard on grow with each one. He pushed himself into her side, showing her just what he did to her.

"God Gene." Alex said between gasps and moans. No one had ever made her feel like this, never in her 30 something years. With that she pulled his hands away from her, and slid her hand over his ever growing arousal.

"Uhhh…" Gene moaned, words escaping his usually silver-tongued mouth.

"Do I do this to you Gene?" Alex teased him, bending down to take him in her mouth.

"Jesus, Bolly! What did I do to deserve this?" he asked, seriously wondering just what he'd done to deserve such good treatment.

"You married me, Guv. Now sir, are you going to give me a good old Gene-Genie seeing to, or am I going to have to leave this room unsatisfied and very angry?" she teased him, going back down on him, making him nearly come in her mouth there and then.

"I think I'm going to give you that seeing to, I promised, remember? The Gene-Genie never backs down on his promises, does he?" he said, teasing her back now.

"No, he doesn't. just do it Gene. Fuck me now." she said getting up, and moving over to the bed, laying herself out for her brand new husband.

"No. I don't think I will right now." Gene said smugly, and spread her legs out wide and dipped his head down to her core.

"GOD!" she shouted as loudly as she could, sure everyone could hear down in the restaurant, but past caring. Gene flicked his tongue over her clit, making her squirm in ecstasy. Then he moved down, putting his tongue inside her.

"Oh god, oh god!" Alex kept repeating, sure it was a dream. Gene flicked his tongue inside her once more, and she came right on his tongue with a loud, low moan.

"Bolly, you taste delicious." Gene murmured into her centre, lapping at her juices. Alex pulled him up into her kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. Surprisingly, it turned her on even more.

"Fuck me Gene. Now." she ordered. It was an order he couldn't refuse. Slowly, he entered her, taking in each feeling as her got deeper and deeper inside of her perfect pussy. Even slower, he pulled out of her - was going to take it slowly, very slowly. Sweet torture. He could feel Alex trying to buck her hips to make him go faster, but he simply held her down, forbidding her to move.

"Gene, if you do this any slower, I will take the lead, do you really want me to do that?" she said, moaning and the feelings he was drawing from her.

"Yes. Yes I do." he simply said. Alex then flipped them both over, her now on top.

"Why do you want me do take the lead?" she enquired, genuinely unsure why he'd let her, not that she was complaining.

"Because I get to do this." gene replied with as much calmness he could manage in a position like that. He put his hands out, holding onto her breasts, feeling every inch of her.

"God Gene! Ohhh…." she shouted more and more until she couldn't shout any more. She sped up, feeling herself nearly there.

"Gene, look at me. Come with me." Alex commanded him. That was all he needed to make himself tip over the edge and spill his seed inside her. As he did, Alex felt herself come again and again, feeling higher than she has ever felt before. Collapsing over each other, they lay on Alex's silky red sheets, completely warn out from their recent activities. With heavy lidded eyes, Gene turned to his wife and said in as much of a lustful voice as his northern accent would allow, "Give me 5 minutes, and I'll be ready for Round 2. Got that?" as he said this, Alex got so turned on she found her hand moving down between them, taking Gene in hand, and giving him the best kiss of his life.

"Yeah Gene…" she said, breaking away from their kiss, and with a wink, "I'll be ready, I just hope you are."

**Please Review - all welcome :)  
tell me if you want me to write 'Round 2' lol :P x **


End file.
